Mobile applications (also known as “apps”) have dramatically increased in popularity with the rise of smartphones and tablets. It is common for these applications to be downloaded by end users from a central repository, sometimes referred to as an “app store” or other location where digital files can be downloaded to user devices. App developers typically design the application, test the code, compile the code, and then upload the compiled code representing the app to the app store. Updates to the app, even for minor changes such as user interface changes (e.g., logo changes, font changes, color changes, and so on) still may require that the application be recompiled and uploaded to the app store, where a user may need to download the latest version.